Engineer Dessit
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830287 |no = 8310 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 126 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 39, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70 |normal_distribute = 8, 12, 8, 8, 10, 12, 11, 8, 10, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74 |bb_distribute = 6, 7, 12, 7, 7, 7, 12, 10, 7, 10, 7, 5, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80 |sbb_distribute = 3, 5, 6, 12, 6, 6, 6, 12, 9, 6, 10, 6, 5, 3, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |ubb_distribute = 3, 5, 6, 11, 6, 6, 6, 11, 8, 6, 9, 6, 5, 3, 3, 2, 2, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = In the aftermath of the superweapon's destruction, it was up to Dessit to lead the efforts in her family-faction's recovery. Their ranks thinned after Ceulfan's disastrous alliance with Wannahon, she decided to make the most of things and took the survivors underground as they regrouped and rebuilt their strength. While some felt that her soft-spoken personality was initially a poor fit for the role, she soon proved them wrong with her sharp memory and keen--almost obsessive--attention to detail. Of course, sending some of her more aggressive rivals flying into reinforced walls probably helped her cause. It was deep below the surface that they found hidden laboratories where the Vardket had kept their largest titans of war-bioengineered behemoths, crafted from a variety of creatures, that could easily topple mountains and break seas. Dessit soon set the remaining Forshu to work in mastering these abandoned weapons and stockpiling whatever equipment they could find. She kept an eye on matters occurring on the surface, and one day she was alerted to an incident in the south of the continent: an alien craft was spotted crashing there, with some speculating that it belonged to their ancient enemy... |summon = I guess it's up to us now... Back to cleaning up everyone's messes again. Sigh. |fusion = Listen, I appreciate what you did, but I don't h-have the time for this, okay? Thanks. Really. |evolution = |hp_base = 5223 |atk_base = 2227 |def_base = 2120 |rec_base = 1833 |hp_lord = 7461 |atk_lord = 3182 |def_lord = 3029 |rec_lord = 2619 |hp_anima = 8353 |rec_anima = 2381 |atk_breaker = 3420 |def_breaker = 2791 |def_guardian = 3267 |rec_guardian = 2500 |def_oracle = 2910 |rec_oracle = 2976 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Supernal Observation |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts critical damage & boosts BC, HC drop rate |lsnote = 150% Crit & 25% HC/BC drop rate |bb = Debris Typhoon |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, greatly boosts Earth types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Earth types' critical hit rate for 3 turns & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 110% parameter boost, 50% Crit rate & 30% chance to recover 20-25% damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 430 |sbb = Rock-Crushing Thrust |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, greatly boosts Earth types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Earth types' critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts BC, HC drop rate & raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |sbbnote = 110% parameter boost, 50% Crit rate, 70% Def to Atk, 40% BC/HC drop rate & +1 to each normal hit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |ubb = Heaven-Breaking Drill |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = 200% Def to Atk, adds +2 hits to each hit count (+20% extra damage, 120% total) & 35% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Hyper Infovore Technique |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to Atk of Earth types, 80% boost to Atk when BB gauge is over 50% Slightly boosts Atk, Def when HP is over 50% & raises normal hit amount in Guild Raid |esnote = Guild Raid Only: 30% Atk, Def & adds +1 hit to each hit count |evofrom = |evointo = 830288 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Earth Totem |evomats6 = Earth Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Earth Bulb |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Guild Raid Season 4 - Premium Chest Reward (Guaranteed Anima type) *October 2017 Gold Mystery Chest *Event Bazaar: Guild Relic - 20000 Guild Relics |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Dessit1 }}